These investigations have the objective of determining the role that excess adrenocortical sensitivity to adrenocortical hormone (ACTH) stimulation plays in the adrenal androgen excess present in over 50% of women with hyperandrogenic oligo-ovulation. It should be noted that hyperandrogenic oligo-ovulation is the most common cause of ovulatory disorders in women, and that androgen excess (hyperandrogenism) affects approximately 5% of the female population, making it one of the most common reproductive endocrine disorders known to man. While the majority of these women have excess ovarian production of androgens, up to 50% of these women will have excessive adrenal androgen secretion. By investigating the etiology of this abnormality, a potential underlying cause for the overall androgen excess may be elucidated. To date we have studied 9 control subjects, 14 hyperandrogenic oligo-ovulatory women with elevated DHEAS (an adrenal androgen) and 11 hyperandrogenic oligo-ovulatory patients with normal DHEAS levels in this study. The protocol examines both the adrenocortical sensitivity to ACTH, as well as the hypothalamic-pituitary-axis sensitivity to ovinecorticotropin releasing hormone (oCRH). We have had to delay further recruitment of patients into the study since the manufacturer of oCRH (ACTHREL, Ferring Laboratories) has withdrawn the product temporarily while control issues were being addressed. We essentially have not had this medication since September 22, 1995. We expect to continue and complete the recruitment of all subjects (30 each of controls, hyperandrogenic patients with adrenal androgen excess, and hyperandrogenic patients without adrenal androgen excess) by the end of 1996.